


Say My Name

by Center_of_the_Galaxy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Center_of_the_Galaxy/pseuds/Center_of_the_Galaxy
Summary: They'd been on the battlefield dozens of times before.But today, it had all gone wrong.





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr. I take requests there. Find me as centerofthegalaxywrites. Enjoy!

This isn’t their first battle, not by a long shot. 

For the past few months, Rhea has given them increasingly harder and harder missions, claiming it would benefit the students, but Byleth knows it’s more than that. Rhea is hiding things, that much is obvious, but what her motives are and what those secrets may be remain shrouded in mystery. 

Byleth doesn’t like secrets, but she knows that she’s wrapped up in them, trapped in her lack of understanding her past and why exactly she hears an odd voice in her head. 

So, in a way, the latest mission had been a distraction. The Golden Deer (with the exception of Hilda, who always seemed to come down with a cold right before they left) liked to be out in the field. As she had come to realize, her students were the outcasts at the monastery. They weren’t as powerful as the Empire nor were they as regal as the Kingdom. The Alliance was simply that–a bunch of people working together and fighting amongst themselves just as often. So, on the battlefield, Byleth noticed her students gave their all. Even shy Marianne would do her best, helping to heal others as well as attack anyone who underestimated her. 

Maybe Byleth had gotten too confident. Maybe her students weren’t as vigilant. She’d have plenty of time to ponder both these options back at the monastery. Right now though, she had to make sure they all survived.

Somehow, in the middle of the skirmish, reinforcements for the bandits came. The Golden Deer quickly became overrun and while Byleth, assisted by Claude and Raphael had turned the tide, Hilda had gone down, impaled by a spear thrown from a rogue bandit rider. 

Hilda lay in Byleth’s arms now. The normally vivacious girl shivers, her teeth clenched to prevent any moans of pain from escaping her lips. Marianne, eyes wide with fear, applies healing magic, but Byleth knows she’s almost out of stamina. Any further attempts to use magic would render her unconscious and cause more trouble. 

“Teach?” While she’d seen the other students–led by Raphael–to find help, Claude had insisted on staying behind. He places a warm hand on her shoulder and squeezes it, reassuring her that she’s not alone. 

It’s funny how even though she was supposed to take care of them, how much the Golden Deer took care of her. Claude, especially. 

“Marianne, that’s enough.” Byleth keeps her voice calm, but firm. 

“But Professor, I–!” 

Byleth smiles, “You’ve done well, but any further and you’ll only end up hurting yourself.” 

“P-Professor,” Hilda moans, her eyelids fluttering, “Did I do well?” 

Byleth feels her careful facade crack, her fears of losing a student overwhelming her. 

“You were great,” Byleth assures her, “When we’re back at the monastery, I will be sure to treat you to tea.” 

“Tea?” Hilda smiles, blood dribbling from her lips, “I’d like that.” The girl slumps, the rest of her energy leaving her. 

“Hilda!” Marianne exclaims, but Byleth can feel her breathing still. She’s in danger yes, but they still have time. 

“Teach, we should move her. Those bandits could be back and this isn’t exactly an easily defensible position.” 

He’s right, of course. In the panic, Byleth had retreated to a small grove, using trees for cover. Still, if their pursuers were diligent, they’d be found out soon. 

Hilda gasps suddenly, tears escaping from her eyes. Byleth soothes her the best she can, reassuring platitudes dripping from her lips. 

They need a plan. Now. 

Of course, that’s when their discovered. 

“There they are!” 

Arrows fly quickly after that. Claude reaches for his bow and Byleth grabs her sword. They’re outnumbered and Marianne is out of magic. This could go badly for them. 

“Marianne, Claude, take Hilda and go!” 

“Teach, we’re not abandoning you!” 

“It’s an order, Claude!” 

They don’t have time to argue, not now, not here. Byleth charges forward, sword outstretched as she cuts down the first bandit, hoping that Claude and Marianne have done what she’s told them. 

“You can’t stop us!” 

It’s true, but she’s not here to stop them.

She’s just buying time. 

And with that, Byleth rushes toward the second one in an endless sea of blood and arrows.


End file.
